


换毛季

by kanopher



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: He is just like his eagles, M/M, Valar/Maiar relationship, bird Manwë
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanopher/pseuds/kanopher
Summary: 埃昂威在山上巨鹰换毛季作出的努力，以及一场足够愉悦的性爱。
Relationships: Eönwë (Tolkien) /Manwë Súlimo
Kudos: 2





	换毛季

“你好——这是什么？”埃昂威回到家的时候就看到了自己追随的那位维拉毫不见外地睡在自己的躺椅上，稍稍欠身给他打了个招呼。  
埃昂威随着曼威的目光看过去——  
“是建材，大人。”他说。半透明的玻璃在笼罩在圣树光辉下发出柔和的淡粉色光晕，堆在旁边的钢材则亮的更加醒目。  
曼威笑了一下，重新躺了回去，银色的头发披散下来，堆在肩窝上，看起来如同天空中漂浮着的一朵蓬松透亮的云彩。他并没有过多地被这个问题纠缠。  
“我想知道你最近是否有空闲。”  
“不是很轻松，在家里有一些事情要忙。”  
曼威嘴角快速地勾了一下。  
“看得出来。”  
埃昂威很快地意识到自己误会了维拉的意思，他很快地纠正了过来。  
“不过现在随时有空，大人。”  
“要不要在这里？”曼威心情颇佳，悠闲地随口问道。  
埃昂威几乎要脱口而出地答应了，但在紧要关头他斩钉截铁地摇了摇头。  
“好吧，”曼威笑了，“那我们进去好了。”他站起身，在自己忠心耿耿的迈雅唇上印上一个温柔的吻。

一切都很不错。曼威抚摸着手掌下生气勃勃的身体。皮肤光滑，肌理紧实，像抹了一层蜜一样诱人，在自己的手掌下随着呼吸缓慢起伏。他感觉很好，也很放松，这一切有效地抚慰了曼威自从发现维林诺阴影降临以来的忧心忡忡。他轻轻拍打着埃昂威的臀部让他再放松一点，然后借着刚才做好的润滑长驱直入。  
彻底插入的感觉让两人都很满足。他们一向默契良好，尽管并非情人。对于埃昂威来说，曼威是个很好的师长和上司，他尊重爱戴维拉，也愿意去取悦他。而对于曼威来说，埃昂威身上还没有被世界磨损的活力更让他喜欢，他一直觉得自己的这位迈雅还是个精力充沛的年轻人。无论如何他们已经保持着这样的关系很久了。  
曼威不紧不慢地动作着,阴茎一寸一寸地碾磨过肠道的软肉。埃昂威感到一阵酥酥麻麻地酸胀感慢慢涌上来，不是很痛快，但绝对称不上不舒服。他没有催促曼威，事实上他也享受这个渐入佳境的过程。他们已经很熟悉彼此的身体了，同样熟悉彼此的习性。曼威的轻柔的鼻息吹拂过埃昂威耳后的碎发，有点茸茸地发痒，他从喉咙里咕咚笑了一声，被维拉捏了捏脸颊。  
“你最近在忙什么？”埃昂威听见曼威模模糊糊地问了一句。  
“您派下来的任务。”埃昂威不假思索地说。当曼威噗地一声笑了出来的时候他才后知后觉地想起维拉所指何如。  
埃昂威有些不好意思。  
“想搭个凉棚，大人。最近山上的巨鹰到了换毛的季节，这让我有些困扰。”  
曼威突然想到了埃昂威片刻前罕见的拒绝。  
“你在外面睡觉？”曼威的语气中有些带着笑意的惊讶。  
“有时候。”埃昂威肯定道。  
“天气越来越热了。”想了想他又补充了一句。  
曼威点了点头，唇瓣贴上他的脖子缓缓滑动，挺入得更深也更用力了一些，一只手从埃昂威两腿之间穿过，抚摸他勃起的茎身。这个动作是有点儿别扭的，不过埃昂威只在心里嘀咕了一句。他挪动了一下身子想要翻过来却被维拉摁住了。  
“再等等。”曼威说。埃昂威对他笑了一下，继续趴回了原处。他思考不了太多了。埃昂威对于这位自己自从进入世界以来就追随左右的维拉怀有一种牢不可破的信任，这种信任让他在两人寻欢的时候可以放心地纵容自己的理智模糊混沌。曼威的动作更快速了，被擦燃的火苗在体内熊熊燃烧起来，室内充斥着肉体碰撞的声音和抑制不住地喘息呻吟。曼威终于放弃了那个别扭的姿势，把埃昂威整个翻了过来，抬起他的下身贴紧自己然后插入抽拔。埃昂威的阴茎夹在两人小腹之间同时被摩擦着，因为接连不断的快感坚硬勃起，在曼威腹部的皮肤上留下了一些晶亮的液体痕迹。他感觉自己差不多要到达高潮了，曼威的动作也愈发有力而急促，埃昂威仰面躺在床铺上，双臂垫在头后，换了个舒服的姿势被动地注视着这一切的发生——不得不说曼威把他照顾的很好。  
两人几乎不分先后地达到了高潮。曼威在他身上趴了会儿，才慢悠悠地滑倒一侧，半软的阴茎完全从他身体里抽离。埃昂威自己也感到一阵懒洋洋的满足。  
“你要对这座建筑做一些永久的改动？”曼威突然问道。他的声音有点欲望满足后的沙哑，听起来慵懒又温和。  
埃昂威有些惊讶。  
“不，当然不是。只是应付一下这个季节。”  
曼威想了想他过分坚固而充足的材料，不确定埃昂威是否已经告知了自己所有的计划。埃昂威并没有注意到曼威的迟疑，维拉的问话显而易见地勾起了他的烦恼。  
“……或许我觉得换个地方小住时日也不错。”  
“好啊。”曼威随口答应道，将他搂紧了些，汗湿的肌肤贴在一起有种奇特的安心感。  
“……不过我觉得我可以自己解决。我还是喜欢这里。”  
曼威无声无息地笑了。  
“依你。”  
他的声音还不到尾韵就低了下去，呼吸也越来越轻微和平稳。  
“大人……？”埃昂威动了动身子，发现维拉已经被睡梦温柔而有力的双手拥在怀中了。实在是辛苦啊，他由衷地感叹道，他也想到了维拉日夜牵悬的那项工作。埃昂威轻手轻脚地将自己被压在两人身下的金棕色长发扯出来，调整了一下睡姿。曼威似乎被这些动静扰动了，他轻轻摇了摇头，拿被子捂住了眼睛。  
“很累？”埃昂威随口问道。  
“是啊。”曼威将被子拉下来一点，打了个哈欠，睡眼朦胧，几乎已经完全被睡意俘获。“很累。”他嘟囔了两句，眼帘又渐渐合上了。  
“晚安。”他在把自己完全蒙在被子里之前这么说道。  
埃昂威不由自主地叹了口气。最近的确不是什么太平时节，自从米尔寇逃跑之后，他也听从曼威的指令，与其他同侪一道进行了搜捕的工作，却全都遗憾地一无所获。曼威没有责怪也有没有让他再次前去，只是前所未有地操劳起来。埃昂威有时觉得自己能为他分担地太少了。  
“我也到了换毛的季节。”曼威蒙在被子里突然说道，同一阵微风那般细小轻快地吹了过去。  
“您说什么？”埃昂威方才沉浸在自己的思绪里，一时分辨不出曼威的话语中的含义。  
曼威不说话了，他神秘地笑了笑，沉沉地陷入梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们或许不算情人，不过谁能否认他俩感情很好也很稳定呢。


End file.
